


I Made You So I Could Learn To Love

by dstridesandkarkles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trolls Claim Ultimate Reward, Friends With Benefits, Humans In Troll Romances, Humans Understand Troll Romance, M/M, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Purring Trolls, Trolls on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where trolls actually made it to our universe. Humans grew up on troll romance, trolls learned all things human. Male humans can reproduce with each other, through help, as can human females. Trolls mate as a human would, having abandoned filial pails. Feferi is the Condesce. Aradia is godtier, not a robot. Everyone who played Sgrub/Sburb is godtier. Sburb never destroyed Earth when the kids played. Alpha kids live in the same timeline as beta kids.</p><p>Basically anything not canon I'm playing around with because I wanted to experiment a little. For the purpose of the AU, neither Dave nor Dirk are Bro, and neither Rose nor Roxy are Mom. Jake and Jade are both raised by Bec. Chapter names are associated with an aspect or class I feel fits the chapter (or a significant aspect of the chapter) best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doom Sayer

Sometimes it was a wonder how John got into situations like this. His eyes were looking up at the troll hovering over him, his cheeks flushed as he looked into the other's red and blue eyes. He had to admit, while he was confused about how these situations happened, they were always really hot.

"You are doing a very poor job at teaching me computer coding, Sollux." John smirked, his hands reaching up to barely slide along one of the yellow blooded troll's horns on each side of his head. The sound that came as a result of the minor touch was one that always seemed to make the dorky teen smile. The sound was down right pornographic, which is what kept making John massage and lazily brush against them.

This was high school, senior year to be exact, and Sollux was his boyfriend. Matesprit was the more appropriate term, however, the trolls seem to not mind boyfriend too much. Sometimes Sol seemed offended by the term, because it meant something else in Alternian apparently. Sol was also his teacher, and technically someone he was supposed to obey anyway. Though thanks to Feferi... or Her Imperious Condescension as Karkat _always_ corrected him, the humans were treated well by the trolls. Fef seemed to prefer to take care of those below her rather than to cull them in the way it used to mean. Much to Karkat's dismay, she had apparently made good on her word from Alternia. Anyway, the humans were treated almost too well in this case.

Sollux leaned in, his hands gripping John's waist as he gasped with the little contact to his horns. This kid was going to be the death of him. Of this he was damn sure. "If you weren't tho into touching my hornth when I wath trying to, I'd be doing a better job." His words were breathy, his lisp was far too obvious for his liking. John had this effect on him, especially when he would touch where he wasn't supposed to during a lesson. "I might have to make you get a new teacher, JN." And still, Sollux's lips were right there on the teen's, his tongue gliding along John's bottom lip before he nipped, accidentally drawing blood.

John was used to this by now. Though the shock of it still made him gasp out. "No. I can't learn from anyone but you. You're the best." John wasn't above sucking up. Especially since technically this time his sucking up was also the truth. His hands were running along the troll's sides, his head leaning up, tongue out and running along the pulse of Sol's neck. God, the reactions they could invoke from each other were amazing.

Inevitably, like every fucking time, one of their phones go off. It's John's this time. He goes to reach for it, but Sollux has his hand pinned down before he can reach the phone. "Not this time, JN."

"But it's Dave! Come on Sol." John whined. It was a very unconvincing whine though, since he was clearly okay with the fact that his boyfriend wanted him all to himself. John was never to used to this before, he only got used to it thanks to Sollux. Sol was his first love after all.

"Five minutes. He should know you're in a lesson." Sollux huffed out, though his tongue continued to grace John's skin like he was attached to the human. Which in a way he was.

"Five minutes. Got it."

"I mean it, JN." Sollux was sucking on his pulse as the human fumbled around with his phone. There was no reason for Sollux to not be a distraction, John was all the time when he was trying to teach the human.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
  
TG: okay i know youre waist deep in some alien dong right now  
TG: but this is actually important so tell your boyfriend not to kill me  
TG: john?  
TG: damn it you have your phone on silent this time  
TG: you should not be getting ass when i need you  
TG: i swear youre a fucking bitch for sol  
EB: first off, i'm not waist deep in anything. i'm in the middle of a lesson, and sollux is getting annoyed.  
EB: second off, what do you need? i have five minutes unless you want sol to short circuit my phone... again.  
EB: third off, ow. that was hurtful dickmunch.  
TG: faggot  
EB: takes one to know one.  
TG: touche  
TG: i need help with dirk damn it  
EB: ........  
EB: no.  
TG: dude you are the worst moirail ever  
EB: fine, but i literally have five seconds left, i'll help later!  
  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
  
TG: fine cumslut

Turning his phone on silent and showing Sollux, he then reached for his nightstand to put the phone up. Unfortunately, with all the biting and licking and all around teasing from Sollux, it fell out of his hand before it had managed to get to the nightstand. "Five minutes, like promised." His words were heated between each moan that Sol drew from him. John then smiled to his troll companion.

"Good." Sollux was pleased, his lips kissing back up John's form until he reached the human's lips, his teeth accidentally cutting into the human's lips. Running his tongue along the other's lips, he tried to keep the bleeding from getting too bad. "Thorry."

Oh God, he was far too precious when he was like this. John might die just from being around him. This was not going to end well. He felt claws in his sides, his back arching as he let out a low groan, his eyes squeezed shut. "Shit." There was a low hum that left him. He felt the other's hands leave his sides, which ended up causing him to open his eyes. He was curious as to what was going on. The teen wasn't too pleased at what he saw when they were open again.

Sollux was sitting up, he was visibly shaken, which worried John. "What's wrong, babe?"

"They... they're back..." Sollux's arms were across his chest, he was still shaking. The voices always did this to him, and to be completely honest, it scared the shit out of him.

He didn't even care about the boner that was now causing him pain. No, Sollux was far more important than him getting off. He knew they hadn't had much time together without his dad there. However, John sat up, his arms open for the troll to fall into.

Sollux more than gladly did so, his hands over his ears, his eyes squeezed shut. His face was buried in his matesprit's bare chest. It wasn't that often that Sollux let people see him like this, but John was so comforting. John actually cared about him. That was part of what had attracted him to John in the first place. He felt safe with the human. He mumbled an 'I love you' into John's chest, though it was inaudible to the human.

John merely let his hand rub his boyfriend's back gently. His chin rested between the troll's horns, though he had to work to make it so he didn't accidentally gore himself with them. Not that it would have been the first time. When they first got together, John hadn't realized how sharp the damn things were, he ended up slashing his whole cheek. With two perfectly matching scars left behind from that on his left cheek. His dad was in a fit of rage and almost killed Sol when it happened, until John told him it was an accident and John did it to himself. Thankfully that seemed to have quelled his lusus enough to allow Sol back into the hive. Though for about three months after the event, John and Sollux couldn't be at John's hive unless they wanted Sol to get the third degree.

John could hear the car pulling up into the driveway. He could hear Jane and his dad getting out of the car and heading inside. All the while, he didn't care. Burying his face into Sollux's hair, he could feel the shaking of the lanky troll under him. "Everything will be okay, Sol. I'm right here. I'll always be here."

Sollux looked up at him, his eyes watery, if water was yellow. "I know you are, JN. That'th why I love you tho much." John knew about how people liked to abandon Sollux. Karkat had, on more than one occasion. Aradia had when she died, though she seemed to be more in Sol's life since reaching god tier. Fef had abandoned him when she became the Condesce. Everyone Sol trusted, Sol lost. But John, he seemed to always be there. "I don't think I would be able to live with mythelf if thomething happened to you." With those words, John's face was bright red.

And!

As if on cue, Jane burst through the door. "Jo--- oh." Her eyes widened as she saw the crying troll in John's arms. "What's wrong with Sol?" Jane moved to sit with the two of them.

"Nothing, go away Crocker." Sollux moved to press his hands closer to his ears, in attempts to block her out along with the voices.

"That's rude, Captor!" She cried out, though her hand seemed to move to rest on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes then trailed up to John, her expression going flat. "Seriously? What's the point in these lessons if you keep ending up bloodied." His eyes were narrowed, as if saying 'shut the hell up and get out.' Which Jane obviously wasn't going to do. John knew that, unfortunately.

"Jane!" John's face was red, his eyes narrowing further. "Out of my room! Fuck, what happened to knocking?" He was still rubbing the troll's back, his face not letting up in colour at all.

"Fiiiine!" She sighed out and got up from the bed, moving to the door. "Whatever's wrong, feel better, Captor."

Sollux merely flipped her off before burying his face back into John's chest. Jane gasped and left the room in a huff. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"She's annoying." Sol mumbled into John's chest.

\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] ---  
  
GG: Your boyfriend is a jerk!  
GG: Why does he hate me so much?  
GG: I just want to be his friend! I care too!  
GG: John!  
GG: Why won't you answer me?  
GG: Oh goodness gracious, is your phone on silent again??  
GG: Now I know you were doing more than just a lesson!  
GG: Dave tried to reach you again, didn't he?  
GG: And you put your phone on silent!  
GG: John Egbert, you are the worst!  
  
\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

Jane was fuming in her room, she almost wanted to barge right back in John's room. Though she was pretty sure that if she did the reception would not be all that welcoming. She wanted so badly to throw John's phone at him though.

John and Sol sat there until it was time for Sol to go back home. This sucked. Especially since Sol was always all alone when he was home.

"Come back in a couple hours, we can sneak you back in here. I mean, since it's the weekend and all." John offered, he always made this offer.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. What if we get caught this time?" And this was always Sollux's response. Though he always came back and spent the night. Though he did this on the week nights too.

"See you in a couple hours, babe." He whispered before he left one last kiss on Sol's lips. Dad was waiting at the door when Sollux opened it. "Uh... hello Mister Egbert." Thankfully he was able to keep more control on his lisp now.

"Sollux." Dad said, stern and expectantly before looking into John's room. John was fully clothed again and working on his 'homework' from Sol.

"I'll be by again Monday, same time. Unless it's okay for me to start coming over everyday for these lessons. He can get much more done that way." He was always nervous talking to Dad. His eyes falling to the ground behind his glasses.

"I suppose since there have been no incidents, you are able to come by more often again."

"Thank you, sir." Sollux nodded before he moved to leave the room. "See you tomorrow, JN." He waved and hurried off. Dad scared the shit out of Sol since the horn accident.

"See you, babe." John called after him and smiled.

Dad's arms were crossed, eyes looking to John. "Jane said you and Sol were doing more than studying."

Damn it, Jane.

"Sollux started hearing them again. He's not exactly that great of a teacher when he is in pain you know. I was consoling him." John defended.

"With your shirt off?"

"Dad, I'm eighteen! And it is my room! My pants were still on, and I was just trying to make the pain go away." John was irritated beyond belief. He was old enough to make his own decisions and yet his father treated him like he was still a child.

"I just don't want you getting hurt again, which you will if you aren't careful!" Dad barked back.

Jane came up behind Dad. John's eyes instantly narrowed at the girl. "Dad, don't be so hard on him. He's young and in love, you were once too. Otherwise where would we have come from?" Ectobiology. Duh. Ectobiology that John did. Meaning technically, he was the father of Jane. But that was weird for him to even think about. Dad was just their adopted father, nothing more. Maybe the half-brother of John but otherwise, haha nope.


	2. Bleeding Complexity

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
  
EB: i'm sorry about not being readily available earlier.  
TG: oh god im actually graced by the presence of egbert  
EB: and i'm starting to regret that.  
TG: ouch that one actually stung son  
EB: sorry. okay, so what exactly did you need help with?  
TG: dirk  
EB: yes, what about dirk?  
TG: hes being distant  
EB: wow. normally you whine about how clingy he is.  
TG: i know but i think i actually like how clingy he is  
TG: i think that is why this is bugging me bro  
EB: have you talked to him about it?  
TG: no hes locked up in his room which is weird in and of itself  
EB: let me try talking to him.  
  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --

John sighed. The Striders seemed to be a major pain in his butt. However, Dave was his moirail so he was more than willing to help. Although, just because they were friends he probably would have helped anyway.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
EB: hey dirk.  
TT: No.  
EB: what?  
TT: Whatever you want, no Egbert.  
EB: that's rude, considering i just wanted to talk.  
TT: About?  
EB: dave.  
TT: No.  
EB: why not? he's worried about you.  
TT: Why is he worried?  
EB: because you are being distant.  
TT: Aren't you the one who told me to tone it down? Because I was being clingy?  
EB: yes. and i'm surprised you took my advice. but when it comes down to it, he said he thinks he actually likes when your clingy.  
TT: I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.  
EB: i would say good because that means that he likes being around you, dirk.  
TT: I guess you're right. I'll go see what he's up to then.  
EB: atta boy.  
TT: Never say that again.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
  
TG: thank you bro  
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

He sighed contently. Maybe now he cou--- nope. God fucking damn it.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] --  
  
CG: JOHN. WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?  
EB: hello to you too, karkat.  
CG: YES, HELLO. NOW WHAT THE FUCK?  
EB: what did i do now?  
CG: WE HAD PLANS TODAY AND I WAS STOOD UP.  
EB: my lesson with sol ran late.  
CG: WELL YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO ME NOW FUCKTARD!  
EB: let me think about that.  
EB: no.  
CG: WHAT THE BULGE FONDLING FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO?  
EB: i'm not in the mood to deal with you today, after everything.  
EB: besides, my lusus banned you from my hive and i don't like your place.  
CG: WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOPPED US FROM GOING TO YOUR HIVE?  
EB: since you should have to earn the right to come here like sol has.  
CG: JEGUS I FUCKING LOATHE YOU!  
EB: i hate you too.  
EB: but sol is coming back soon, how about you come over tomorrow?  
CG: FINE. SEE YOU TOMORROW FUCKFACE.  
EB: that sounds amazing right now.  
  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
  
CG: FUCK.

John rolled his eyes. So much for spending the day with Sollux tomorrow. Sometimes it felt like his relationship with Karkat took much more effort than it should have. He preferred Sollux, though he would never admit that out loud, especially to Karkat. Who was he kidding? That would actually probably be a good thing for their kismesissitude, though he was worried about the consequences on their quadrant.

Leaning his head back, he tried to gather his thoughts. He needed a clear head when he talked to Sol. And the fact that Karkat decided to talk to him when he could have been talking to Sol, well he was a little more than wound up. Karkat always did that to him. Though it was kind of his job as John's kismesis, he supposed.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] --  
  
EB: hey babe!  
TA: and here ii thought you were abandoniing me.  
EB: i'm so sorry. i had told dave i'd help him, then i had to talk to dirk.  
EB: then predictably, when i was about to message you, karkat wanted to yell at me.  
TA: not that ii 2hould be 2urprii2ed but what for thii2 tiime?  
EB: i missed our hate date.  
TA: poor kk.  
TA: 2o iim goiing two head over there iin about an hour and a half.  
EB: why not now?  
TA: aa dropped by 2o ii told her ii would 2tay wiith her untiil ii go 2ee you.  
EB: tell her i said hey.  
TA: wiill do ii love you.  
EB: i love you, too.  
EB: <3  
TA: <3<3  
  
\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] --

He moved to lay back on his bed. He knew that Sol would message him when he was here so that he could sneak in through the window. That just made easier for him to get Sol in without his dad knowing. Karkat too, but he wasn't worried about that tonight. The only trouble he ever had when one of them came over was keeping quiet so that neither Jane nor Dad came barging in. He generally locked the door after dinner, but he didn't want to risk it.

He let his mind wander for a bit. It wasn't that bad, having time to himself. He whined though, getting up just long enough to grab his laptop. He was pretty sure he should get a head start on his homework if he was going to be seeing Sollux everyday. There was no slacking allowed with him, which means it sucked that he now had lessons everyday. Then again, that also meant more opportunities for him to have alone time with his matesprit. A low hum left him at the thought.

He should have felt bad for Karkat though. He had been neglecting his kismesis. Dad didn't like the way that Karkat treated him. Dad knew all about kismesissitude, obviously. However, it seemed that his human nature as a parent kicked in more than other lusii. The only time he approved of Karkat's actions towards John was when he flipped the fuck out about John hurting himself on Sol's horns.

John had to admit, he missed spending time with Karkat, even though he couldn't stand the fucker. Kismesissitude was weird in the fact that you could enjoy someone's company enough to fuck them but you couldn't really stand them for much else. John and Karkat's was unique. They actually cared about one another as friends behind their rivalry. They worried when the other wasn't up to par. When they'd been in the path of death, both had been as worried sick about each other as they had been for their matesprits and moirails.

Opening up his notepad, he began to type away. He had pesterchum open, and it said he was online. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing he'd allowed to happen considering his chums messaging almost immediately.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
  
GG: hello john! :)  
EB: hey jade! what's up?  
GG: nothing whats up with you?  
EB: doing some homework.  
GG: on the weekend?  
EB: homework for sol. dad told him that he was allowed to come over everyday now!  
GG: thats great!!! :)  
EB: yeah, except now, I have to work twice as hard tomorrow instead of monday! :(  
GG: distracted him again, huh?  
EB: it's so hard not to! he's sneaking back over soon though. :)  
GG: ooooh have fun ;)  
EB: shhh. so i also helped dave with dirk today.  
GG: thats good! i should go bug him!!  
GG: bye john!!! tell sollux i said hi when he gets there!!  
  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
  
TT: I heard that you skipped your date with your kismesis.  
TT: In order to spend more time with your matesprit.  
TT: Is this information correct, John?  
TT: If it is, I must know immediately as this is a very important matter.  
TT: I will take your lack of an answer as a confirmation of this rumor.  
EB: i didn't leave karkat hanging on purpose. who did you even hear this from?  
TT: Karkat. Presumably before he spoke to you, but I had been busy and assumed you were as well.  
EB: my lesson with sol ran longer than expected. mainly because he started hearing the dead again.  
TT: Poor Sollux. I hope he is okay, I know how painful the dead can be for him.  
EB: well he is coming back in an hour, i'll let you know if he is better when i see for myself. deal?  
TT: I will hold you to that, John.  
EB: i'm going to get started on this homework sol left me with.  
TT: Alright. Good luck, John.  
  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] -- 

John slammed his head on the headboard of his bed. He was so frustrated. He set his pesterchum status to match his current mood. It was damn close to rancorous, hopefully this would get people to leave him alone. He groaned as he looked to his blank homework. So much for getting a head start. Sol would be heading over in less than an hour and he was far too wound up to even attempt to focus on this shit. Sol would be pissed if this wasn't done tomorrow. John would have to do something about that. Though it will suck if he had to work extra hard because of all the distractions he provided. Oh well. He actually wasn't interested in learning this. Sollux knew this. This was just a front so his dad let Sol into the hive. The homework was also a front, which was probably why Sol made it so easy.

His phone was going off like crazy, none of the tones were Sol's though, so he was done answering for now. He shouldn't have been surprised that so many people were ignoring the fact that he wasn't in the mood to talk. Sighing, he shut off his laptop and set it on the nightstand. His light was off and he just wanted to lay there. His eyes closed, and he ended up dozing off. Almost to the point where he almost missed Sol coming over. Sollux had knocked on his window,John sitting up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Looking at his phone, he panicked when he noticed that he had missed Sollux's messages.

He ran over to the window and it flew open, a pitiful Egbert almost flinging himself at the troll. "I'm sorry! I must have fallen asleep!" He whined and wrapped his arms around the troll as soon as he was inside the room. To his relief, the yellow blood hugged him back and nuzzled into his hair.

"I know. I was watching you sleep for a few before I knocked. You looked so cute." Sollux stuck his tongue and licked his matesprits cheek.

John was beet red from that statement alone. Wrapping his arms around the troll's neck, he smiled, pulling the other into a kiss. His tongue played across Sol's lips, his chest flush against the other's. When he pulled away, he frowned a bit.

"We can't hang out all day tomorrow like I wanted to. I promised Karkat I would make up for missing our hate date." John whispered against Sol's lips, his voice a little saddened.

"KK is high maintenance, so believe me when I say it's okay. I'll just sneak by later if he's gone, okay?" Sollux offered. And John nodded happily, his hands balling the troll's hair into his fists as he started kissing the other again.

Sollux's hands started down John's back, the shiver it produced being easily felt. "You're status changed, what happened that you were so irritated, JN?"

"Long story. Less talking, more kissing." John smiled, nipping at his matesprit's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chart xD lets see if anyone can figure out my system. loljk. This is just so y'all can see all my open ships and maybe suggest something you want written in. I intend to have every quadrant for everyone filled in someway. If you suggest an auspisticism, please tell me who is the auspistice for the auspisticism breakdown so if anything I write the ship correctly.
> 
> [Clicky!~](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Vh4QOxHGv75oL6orAEJtOw4e1iHndPuETTtzdhONB2I/edit?usp=sharing)


	3. You Take My Breath Away

Sollux was all for the less talking, more kissing. His eyes closed, his lips hungrily pressed to John's. He felt himself being tugged to the bed, as he more than happily followed the pull, his claws scraping along his matesprit's sides. The light moan that came from John was enough to make things a little harder for Sollux to take things slow. He knew that he wanted to make this last, he liked taking his time, hearing every little sound his human made.

John had fallen back on his bed, pulling Sollux down on top of him. His lips were starting to hurt from how deeply he was kissing Sol. He didn't care. It was a good pain. A smile graced his lips as he accidentally brushed against the troll's horns, his favourite sound in the world being brought forth. His body stilled when he heard sounds from Jane's room, Sol's following suit.

"Shh, Sol. Jane will hear us. We don't need to hide you in the closet again, do we?" John laughed, sucking on Sol's bottom lip, which was just as yellow as his were red. He was fucking precious, and the way he looked, fuck, John was doomed. There was no way in hell that John would even be allowed to survive based on all his interactions with Sollux and Karkat combined.

"Thorry, you thhould know better by now though." Sol was laughing before he moved to bite John's neck. His hand almost immediately flew over John's mouth at the obnoxiously loud moan that gave way from the bite. There was a little blood, Sol quick to lick it up. This kid was far too needy. Much like Karkat was back on Alternia. How things changed from then to now.

"Sol! Mmrph!" John was tempted to bite the troll's hand. Though he only licked it this time. When the hand was removed, the teen's eyes watched his matesprit for a moment before speaking again. "That was highly unfair. I didn't intend to hit your horn this time." John pouted even as his hands traced down the front of the yellow blood's chest.

"Thith time?" Sol's devilish smirk was back, and John knew that meant trouble for him. A low sigh left the human as he felt the troll's tongue along his pulse. His hands moved to grip Sollux's hair. He needed this, he really did. Most of the time Sol just wanted to cuddle and kiss. Which he was okay with. But he needed more of Sol considering the events of the day.

"Well... mmm... yeah. I don't always... ah, fuck. Sol I'm trying to speak here." A series of shivers started coursing through his body. Moan after heated moan leaving his lips as Sollux's tongue ran over every sensitive area on his body. At least the ones above the waist. Somehow in the heat of the moment, John's shirt went MIA. Not that he really cared at the moment.

Sol's hands glided down John's sides again, his thumbs hooking on the edges of the human's jeans. "Wathn't it you who thaid lethth talking, more kiththing?" Sollux grinned, licking along John's pulse before he sat up to pull off his own shirt. He couldn't remember when, surprisingly, his shoes came off, but they were now completely out of sight. Probably under both their shirts. To hell if Sol knew, definitely to hell if Sol cared right now.

John's hand reached between them, a low groan leaving him when he grazed his bulge. "I did say that, didn't I?" Alright. If he wanted to listen to John for once, well by all means Sollux, please listen. His hand moved to tug at the trolls jeans, forcing the troll closer. His eyes fell shut as his free hand wrapped around the back of his boyfriend's head, pulling the troll closer as he let himself get lost in the moment again. His hand on the troll's pants started to mess with the button of the troll's pants, trying to get them undone without losing the current contact.

While they fumbled with each other's pants, Sol was already rutting against John. Moans were leaving his lips and filling the yellow blood's mouth with their sweet taste. The troll pulled at his human's lip, his tongue pleading for entry back into the human's mouth when it unexpectedly shut on him. He felt the button of his jeans pop. Fuck, John managed to finish before him this time, even with his teasing. He popped the button on John's pants and practically ripped them from his body. He then cupped John's length in his hand, the loud moan that left John causing them to still again. "John! Quiet down!" Sollux hissed out quietly, the human merely nodding as he blushed profusely.

"Sorry." He whispered back.

There was a stirring from Jane's room again. Then a few minutes later, a knock on John's door. John and Sol stared at each other for a moment, fuck. "Sol, closet, quick." John pleaded in a whisper. Sollux obliged and John rushed to the door. "Coming!" He clenched his fists when Sol was in the closet before he opened his door, looking at a very displeased Jane. "H... hey Janey."

"If you are going to invite Sollux over when Dad's working all night, at least inform me so I can go stay with Roxy, or Jake, or fucking I'd even go with chill with Dirk. I know it's the weekend and all, so if you want the house to yourself, let me know now." Jane was blunt, and apparently a little moody. Guess she wanted to invite Roxy over and Dad said no. Oops.

"This is why you don't  _ask_ if you can invite your matesprit over." John sneered.  "Also, going to Dave and Dirk's place, probably a worse idea than staying here."

"She is my moirail... who I just occasionally happen to... fuck you, John!" Jane huffed, having completely ignored the statement about Dirk. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at him. Dirk was her matesprit at one point, until he became overwhelmingly attached to Dave, which made Jane a little spiteful of them both.

"You can go to your girlfriend's and fuck her senseless, Jane. I won't tell. Promise. So long as you don't tell about Sol being here."

"Deal. Bye, John."

"Bye, Janey."

He shut the door of his room, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Sollux was standing right there, his hands already around John's waist, a grin on his lips. "We have the house to ourselves, then?" His lisp was under control now. Aww, that was upsetting.

"Aww, your lisp isn't as noticeable anymore." John faked a pout before nodding to answer the troll's question.

Sollux rolled his eyes, not that John could actually tell due to the way his eyes were. Sol then leaned in, whispering into the human's ear. "Good, then you can scream for me tonight." And that was the end of John right there. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes widened, his expression stuck in one of awe-struck stupidity.

As amused as he was, the troll wasn't wasting his time with his human. Pinning him against the now closed door, he smirked, hooking his fingers on the boy's boxers, kissing him hard and needily. He had forgotten that his lover's lusus was never home at night. It had been so long since he had stayed after the older man sent him home. When he felt the human coming back to life under him, his moans beautiful music to Sol's ears as the troll nibbled on his ear, he couldn't help what happened next. The human's hands running through his hair, running along the troll's horns, his body pressing closer to the troll. Fuck, this boy needed to learn how to savour the moment. Because Sol was helpless with the feeling of his horns being touched, a loud moan escaping his mouth. "Mmm... fuck, JN."

John's breathing was heavy, his body wanton with need, his hands moving to strip Sol's pants from him. His body grinding against the troll's, both of them moaning heatedly. "Sol... mmm please... I need you." The human cried, pulling at the troll's boxers, trying to rip them from the other.

His free hand moved to rest on the door next to the human's head, his kisses getting deeper as he pulled off the boy's boxers. He was determined to not be the first one sans clothing, and his mate was awfully impatient tonight. "You're tho impatient tonight, JN. We have all the time in the world." Sollux grinned, his lips kissing a path along John's jawline and neck. The sounds that came from the boy were amazing, his head thudding against the door. Sol's hand was wrapped around the teen's length, stroking him slowly at first.

John let out a loud gasp, leading into a moan at the touch. His body was deprived lately, and the reaction to such a simple touch had proven that. His body instinctually closed and space between the two of them. They had come a long way from sneaking around like they had four years ago. Four years. Wow, it took a moment for that to really set in. It took four years for them to get to the point where they didn't have to sneak around. Four years that the only way Sollux was allowed near John was school and his lessons. Four years of unwavering feelings for this troll no matter all the bullshit in the world they had to endure. Four years since he lost his virginity to Sollux Captor, the most popular kid in school who fell for the biggest dork in known existence.

"Sol... fuck..." John's head was pressed against the wood of his door, his hands gripping onto Sollux's shoulders. And in one swift movement, before he even knew what was going on, his hands were suddenly on the door. His cheek was now flush against the door, his length was suddenly completely bare, no clothing and no hand. He turned to look at the yellow blood, only to have his head fall back on the troll's shoulder as he was bitten again. He could feel the way his mate's bulge pressed against his ass. The weird, yet incredibly amazing thing about trolls was, there was no need for lube... at least when they were on the giving end. For some reason, they released this sort of natural lubricant. They really didn't need it when they were on the receiving end either, however John still insisted.

John's phone started going off, the troll letting out a frustrated sigh as he pinned the human down. "Sol... come on, don't stop. It's just Roxy..." He whined, he wasn't as adamant about answering his friends as he was about answering Dave, Karkat, or Sollux. Especially when he had a naked troll pressed against him, ready to ravage him. The yellow blood merely nodded, pushing himself into the human, another loud moan leaving him as he scratched the door. "Ah... mmm..." His eyes fell shut, his face practically burying itself in his door.

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --  
  
TG: i know ur busy with sollux  
TG: janey told me  
TG: but i wanted to say thx  
TG: u know for sendin janey over to hang out  
TG: rite so ur busy gettin it up the ass  
TG: i guess ill leave u to that  
TG: bye johnny!!!  
  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

Sollux was gripping onto John's arms, pushing into his matesprit, pressing John into the door. Each time he pushed into the human, he was a little faster, a little harder, and John was a lot louder. Sol's tongue teased at the sensitive areas of his neck between greedy kisses. One hand slide up John's arm until it was overlapping his hand, his fingers slipping into the gaps of John's splayed out hand.

"Sollux, fuck, mmm harder please babe." John pleaded. And Sol was happy to oblige. Pumping into his mate harder, his teeth moving to sink into the human's shoulder. The moan that left John was unexpected to say the least. Normally he winced and muttered what he thought was an inaudible ow. But this time? Nope, this was the sound of pure, unadulterated pleasure. A sound he had only dreamed of as a reaction. His other hand slide down John's arm and down his side. It slinked around his front and wrapped around the teen's length.

The slow but steady pace that Sol's hand moved at sent trills down his spine, his fists clenching, Sol's other hand following his movements. "Sol, ugh!" He was panting between moans, his glasses continually crashing into the door. His moans growing in volume, breaking on the point of screams. He was already so close. He really was extremely deprived, between his matesprit and kismesis, God how had he not had sex in a month?

The closer to screaming John got, the harder and faster that Sollux fucked him. He wanted to make his matesprit scream before he or John climaxed. He had yet to succeed, but he was adamant on making it this time.

He was pretty sure that he was going to be be successful when he heard that beautiful cry John made when he he was about to climax. The even more beautiful sound of Sollux's name being screamed out as John released. His body tightened, a gasp leaving the troll before he hit his climax, his seed spilling into the human. They were both panting as they were pressed into the door. John leaned his head back just enough to kiss the troll as they basked in the afterglow.

It took a bit of effort, after Sol pulled out of the human, to get back to the bed. Sollux laid there as John rested his head on the trolls chest. John's eyes were shut, their hands were intertwined.

"I love you, so much, Sollux." John whispered.

"I love you more, JN." Sollux smiled and kissed the top of the human's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, since this is a world where the alpha kids are in the same timeline as the beta kids, Roxy is sober except at parties.


	4. Sorrowful Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to do Jane and Roxy for these next few chapters but I kind of don't want to until I think of an explanation of why Jane and John have differing last names. Same with Jake and Jade since one of them will have a few chapters to them before I go back to John or some trolls.

### ***MEANWHILE!***

Dirk was locked up in his room. He was working on the latest of his projects, a gift persay for Dave. Okay, he really sucked at being a matesprit, as was proven with Jake. It got so bad that John had to auspistize between them. That wasn't something he wanted for Jake and himself. He thought he would be with Jake forever. Then he ended up with Jane, which was just as disastrous as with Jake. Thankfully he and Jane had managed to remain friends. Okay he was just horrible though and Dave was his brother and matesprit. This one had to go well for both their sakes. They had to live together either way, after all. Dave deserved better, maybe someone like Tavros or Her Imperious Condescension herself, Feferi, but fuck if he wasn't a selfish son of a bitch.

He'd heard the knocking on his door, Dave calling for him. But the only thing that ran through his mind was what John told him. The two were out to lunch because John said they needed to have a chat. Dirk should have known better than to talk to his matesprit's moirail. John told him that Dave said he was being clingy. A Strider, clingy. He was so uncool. Stupidly asking how to make things right, he took John's advice to tone it down. Although he felt empty inside, he was trying so freaking hard to not seem pathetic.

"Dirk... please let me in..." Dave's head thudded against the door as he pleaded for Dirk to let him in. Fuck what he wouldn't give to be anywhere but here right now. Mainly because right as soon as he started pleading, Bro came out of his room and wouldn't you know. He saw Dave slumped down right in front of Dirk's door like a pathetic little bitch. God damn it, Dirk. You planned this! Some matesprit you were.

"Dave? What in the actual fuck are you doing? Leave Dirk be for now." He pointed towards Dave's room, signalling for him to head there. Fuck you and your fucking acting like an actual guardian for once, Bro. This shit sucked behemoth testicles. Dave got off and headed towards his room, flipping off Bro as he went. Bro merely shook his head and sighed. Knocking on Dirk's door, he sighed when he just heard the music get louder. "Dirk turn down the music and get ready for dinner! You too Dave."

Bro headed back towards the kitchen, why did he have to be the one who was stuck with the brother matesprits. It was one thing telling them to get along, it was another trying to say they couldn't sleep together when they lived together. He envied the lusii of the other kids, even that blasted dog, Becquerel. He had to admit that while he envied Bec, he kind of took pity on Jake and Jade, which was why he was lenient with Jake and Dirk. He even went so far as to invite Jade and Bec over when Jake came over. He'd sit with Bec, awkwardly, while Jade and Dave hung out, while Jake and Dirk hung out. Bro wasn't a dog person.

Dirk sighed, ignoring Bro's order about turning down the music. His pesterchum went off and look who it was. Fucking Egderp. Why did this kid insist on being a pain in his ass when he was in a shitty enough mood. "Why when I say no, he keeps fucking talking anyway?" Dave had probably the worst moirail in known existence. "God damnit, Egderp... I don't want to talk about my brother with you." He yelled at his computer. Lil Hal was busy talking to Jake so that Dirk didn't have to, so his shades were useless. Even though he built a brobot specifically for Lil Hal to fiddle around with, he seemed to prefer the glasses more often than not.

And now he felt bad. John was basically restating that Dave was a mess, which Dirk already knew. This wouldn't be the fucking case if John had left well enough alone. Dirk basically only knew two extremes when it came to relationships. Clingy or distant. Apparently Dave was wanting clingy though? Now he was confused. Fucking hell. Getting up from his computer after saying bye to John, he walked to his door, his head leaning on it. Fuck you to the furthest fucking ring Hal. You have the shittiest timing. Dirk was gritting his teeth as he answered the fucking auto-responder.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: I was reading over your log with John.  
TT: I thought you were done talking to Dave's moirail.  
TT: And I thought that you were done typing in Dave's color.  
TT: Anyway, what is it to you if I talk to John? He's my friend too.  
TT: I like Dave's color, though I can't talk to him unless I use yours.  
TT: You aren't supposed to talk to Dave unless I am unable to.  
TT: I know, but he isn't supposed to know it's me, remember.  
TT: I'm pretty sure he can tell when you talk to him by now.  
TT: Negative. He only can when I won't sext him because I made you that promise.  
TT: Thank you.  
TT: Anyway, you always seem so upset after you talk to John.  
TT: Why do you continue to subject yourself to that?  
TT: Because I hate myself, remember.  
TT: Although, sometimes he does actually help me be better for Dave.  
TT: Speaking of Dave, I'm assuming you want me to let you go talk to him?  
TT: Since you are sitting in his room ignoring him to answer me.  
TT: Yes.  
TT: Alright, I'll just have more sexy time with Jake.  
TT: I should have broken you when I had the chance.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

Dirk's fists were clenched at he stood against the wall. His eyes looked at Dave from behind his shades. Stupid fucking Lil Hal. He knew that he was just teasing Dirk, but fuck if he didn't still get pissed. He did still care deeply for Jake, no matter what was going on with them. His body tensed up when Dave when walked closer, his lips were pursed. "Hey..." Was all he managed to get out. All he wanted to get out. He really didn't want to talk too much, not with the mood he was now in.

"Dirk, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?" Dave's glasses weren't on his face, this was a change. He was staring right into Dirk's eyes, his hands reaching up to take Dirk's glasses from his face, his lips curved into a frown. When his glasses were free from his face, Dirk looked at Dave, his eyes saddened, his fists banging on the wall as a tear managed to escape from his tear duct. God fucking damn it. He felt so weak, and he hated it, but he loved how easy it was to let out his emotions with Dave.

"I'm trying... so hard. So fucking hard to not push you away... like I did with Jake and Jane." His fists unfurled, his hands moving to rest on Dave's cheek's. His orange eyes stared right into Dave's red ones. He was so freaking scared of losing another person he cared about. He hated being afraid, he hated being alone, but he hated himself more than anything. How needy he was, how self absorbed he was, just everything about him was something that he knew Dave could live without. "You deserve better than me, Dave. You deserve someone who won't be one extreme or the other. You need someone who won't cling and beg for attention. You need someone who won't listen to others when they say tone it down, and instead they completely neglect you. You need someone who fucking knows how to show you how much you mean to them. And yet, I'm being a selfish prick, I'm holding onto you, trying so hard to not lose you. Because, Dave, you are everything to me, and I'm not worth your time, I'm really not." The tears were flowing. He needed to get this out, he needed Dave to know how he felt.

Dave knew already how much Dirk cared though. He knew that Dirk hated himself, that Dirk thought he would inevitably push Dave away like he did with Crocker and English. His hands moved to wrap around Dirk, his lips pressing to the other's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere Dirk. Because you are worth my time, and you are so much more to me than what you think of yourself as." His hand ran through the other teen's hair, his eyes closing, his lips moving to kiss Dirk's. It hurt to know that Dirk listened to someone else's advice to the extreme. He knew that someone was John, and he knew that John would feel bad if he knew just how hard Dirk was taking it.

Dirk was speechless. Fucking speechless. How could his brother care this fucking much about him when he was admitting what a terrible person he was. How did this make sense? It didn't. "Dave..." He muttered before he pressed his lips to Dave's his eyes closing, the tears still managing to escape as he let out a low whimpering kind of sound. However the fuck he got lucky enough for Dave to love him this much, he was thankful. He thought he would end up devoid of all hope. The Prince of Heart, a heart player who was just a stone cold motherfucker. How had the Prince of Heart been so lucky to have the Knight of Time, a true hero compared to the fucked up mess he and his group were. The prince, page, maid, and rogue needed to be saved by the knight, witch, heir, and seer. And the prince was saved twice by the knight.

Sighing a bit, he leaned into Dave's hand, kissing him deeper. Dave's other hand slipped from Dirk's face, wrapping it around his body, pulling him closer to him.

Wouldn't you know, Bro burst through the fucking door without knocking. "DAVE! I called you for din---" Fucking bullshit. Why did this guy not know the meaning of knocking. For the love of all that was holy, he was pretty sure he was going to die one of these days from embarrassment.

"For the love of fuck, you guys are always all over each other. Just..." Bro covered his face as he shook his head. "Just get downstairs for dinner you boneheads." He then moved out of the room and back to the dinner table, setting the plates down.

"You... NEED to learn how to fucking knock!" Dave called out as he sat on his bed. Dirk pulled him back up and frowned.

"Come on, Dave. We can deal with it after dinner." He smiled slightly, his fingers intertwining with Dave's as he guided his brother down the hall and to the dining room.

Bro was smirking a bit as he saw the young Striders walking to the dining room, hand in hand. He had to admit, as weird as it was to have his younger brothers fucking, he was relieved that they were no longer ignoring each other. So, walking into Dave's room with them, thankfully only kissing, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "It's nice to know that you two are back on speaking terms." Bro snided, his lips pursed once more as the two brothers stilled in their step.

Somehow, they had both managed to get their glasses back on before making it to the dining room. And they were rolling their eyes at him. "Technically we were always on speaking terms. We are brothers, we live together. So we would have had to talk no matter what." Dirk retort.

"That's why you had your door locked and were ignoring Dave." Bro rose an eyebrow.

Dave sighed, he wasn't involving himself in this one. He knew for a fact that he had done enough embarrassing shit to get Dirk's attention that Bro could bring up. Nope, he was just going to sit back as they bickered this time. Sitting down at the table, his eyes fell to his phone. He had messages from Hal, for once actually knowing it was Hal. There were also messages from Rose and what the fuck did Eridan want? He would deal with that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed, this story will be long and will likely run a good amount of chapters with all my ideas for this. I can't think of anyway to make it a series and still like the end product.


	5. Time Splitter

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --  
  
CA: you are a wworthless piece a shit, you knoww that?  
TG: what did i not do this time?  
CA: you forgot about tryin to get rose to talk to me  
TG: must have slip my mind  
CA: wwhy are you so against me pursuin a interest in her?  
TG: because she isnt interested dude  
CA: you are against me pursuin a interest in anyone  
TG: maybe because you creep everyone out  
CA: if i creep evveryone out then wwhy are you my kismesis?  
TG: because i hate you and you are amazing in bed  
CA: so wwhen are you going to come ovver again?  
TG: never i was thinking of dragging you into the coach's office again on monday  
CA: thats twwo days awway  
CA: you nevver come ovver here anymore  
TG: id come over if your hive wasnt half submerged bro you know how i hate getting my amazing bod drenched before i fuck you senseless  
CA: howw come im alwways on the receivving end?  
TG: because youre my little bitch dude  
CA: fuck you  
TG: monday  
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] --

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
AC: :33 < *ac crouches down as she stalks her unsuspecting prey*  
TT: *TT sits quietly on his couch, watching for signs of movement before laying back and closing his eyes*  
AC: :33 < *s33ing her prey purrfectly unaware she pawses befur effurtlessly pouncing her furend "hello dirk" she says*  
TT: *TT winces before hugging AC, petting her head "Hey Nep. Sup?" he replies*  
AC: :33 < purrhaps i have brought you a purresent dirk  
TT: Oh have you now?  
AC: :33 < *"yes!" she exclaims before placing a pair of kitty ears on tts head*  
TT: *reaches up to touch the ears before laughing "Purrhaps mew just wanted to see me in cat ears." He says*  
AC: :33 < that and i wanted to invite mew to hang out tomorrow!  
TT: Is Equius coming along this time?  
AC: :33 < no i didnt invite him this time last time was disastrous  
TT: He's your meowrail though, isn't he?  
AC: :33 < yeah... but mew are my furend too and he's b33n distant lately  
TT: Distant how?  
AC: :33 < distant like how mew were with mewr purrfectly gorgeous matesprit  
TT: Nepeta. What have I said about talk about Dave like that to me?  
AC: :33 < i cant help it! mew are so lucky to have someone purrfect like him im so jealous!  
TT: Mew wouldn't be jealous if mew knew how horrible a matesprit I am. I'm lucky he puts up with me.  
AC: :33 < i still dont understand how he puts up with ampurra  
TT: He actually can't, he's only still in the quadrant with that guy fur the sex.  
AC: :33 < he's not worth the effurt just fur a fuck  
TT: Wouldn't Equius disapprove of that language?  
AC: :33 < i don't care he's not acting like a meowrail at the moment  
TT: Then get him to get his shit together.  
AC: :33 < fiiiiine i guess i will talk to mew later  
TT: Good luck, Nep. Tell Equius I said hey.  
  
\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling timaeusTestified [TT] --

Dirk sighed, sitting at the dinner table, his eyes still on Bro. "You are an asshole by the way."

"What did I do now?"

"Ruined my reconciliation with Dave."

Dave practically choked on the bite that was in his mouth. His eyes flying over to Dirk, narrowed and wishing he wasn't against using his time powers so he could go back and prevent the stupid heart player from ever saying that. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the mood to have thousands of splintered timeline Daves ending up dead in his living room, again.

"What you do with your brother is up to you. But there is no need to be blaming me for letting you know that dinner was done." Bro stated bluntly, his eyes watching Dirk. Sighing, he rested his hands under his chin.

"Bro!" Dave's face was flushed red, his hand flying to cover his face before he excused himself from the dinner table. Grabbing his plate he started walking towards his room. "I'm not listening to this conversation anymore." He waved to them both before walking into his room. Crossing his room, he set his plate down on his desk, opening up his laptop, his eyes lazily watching the screen load as it booted up. His phone was going off, but he really wasn't in the mood for it right now. Yet somehow, he found himself signing into pesterchum on his computer.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --  
TG: no  
GG: hey dave!!!  
GG: huh? i didnt even say anything yet  
TG: alright ill bite sup harley  
GG: are things better with you and dirk yet? :D  
TG: as a matter of fact they are though now im not talking to bro  
GG: oh nooooooo!!!  
GG: dave you have to talk to him!!!  
GG: you never know when something could happen!!! D:  
TG: chill harley its not permanent  
GG: oh but still!!!  
TG: would you talk to jake if he had embarrassed the shit out of you?  
GG: yes!!!  
TG: thats so fucked up  
  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] --

Dave banged his on the desk, his eyes closing. "Stupid stupid stupid." His head shot up when he heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Bro, actually listening for once, he shook his head and put his head back on the desk. "Go away." His eyes shut once more before a low groan left when the door to his room started to open.

"Dave?" It was Dirk. God he was so not in the mood to talk about downstairs. He lost his cool way too much throughout the day. He was just done with it all. Rest. That's what he wanted. Sleep, relaxing, hell he would take a fuck over talking. He suddenly wished he had taken Eridan's offer. Hate sex. So much better than dealing with his brothers right now. "Dave, I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being part of the reason you absconded from dinner." Dirk sighed, moved to stand next to Dave before crouching down. Resting his hand over Dave's, Dave frowning.

"Do you ever wonder if things would be different if we weren't matesprits? I mean, do you think we would care about each other so much still?" Dave looked down, he was not sure if their protectiveness was actually because they were brothers or matesprits.

Dirk blinked, he was caught off by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"...Sollux got me thinking."

"When do you have time to talk to Sollux."

"Shut up. Sollux said he was with Mituna once, and he found out the only reason he cared so much about Mituna was because they were matesprits."

"Mituna was also dead, and dating Latula from what you told me."

"I know... but is it so farfetched?" Dave looked to Dirk, his eyes saddened. He wasn't even trying to keep up his poker face this time.

This had Dirk frowning. "Listen. I have always cared for you. Just as much as a brother as I now do as your matesprit. I may be the shittiest matesprit in the universe, but hey, I'm yours, right?" Dirk was hopeful. He was afraid to think that this was Dave trying to break up with him.

"Yeah. I guess I was just afraid that we would end up like the Captors..." Dave confessed.

Dirk frowned and moved to run his hand along Dave's arm before leaning over to kiss Dave's cheek. He could tell that Dave was really down about this. "Is this because of my not talking to you for a bit?" He was really going to feel like the biggest shithead if he was the reason his brother was feeling this way.

"A little, not entirely. I don't think I realized how much I cared about you until we got together though." His eyes fell to the keyboard. His laptop started pinging at him. Dirk looked up, seeing it was... Karkat??? What the hell?

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --  
  
CG: YOU NEED TO GET YOUR FAILURE OF A MOIRAIL TO ANSWER ME!  
CG: I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH MY KISMESIS FOR HOURS!  
CG: DAVE STRIDER, ANSWER ME!  
TG: You should probably leave Dave alone, Karkat.  
CG: SERIOUSLY DIRK, TELL STRIDER TO ANSWER ME.  
TG: Technically Strider is answering you.  
CG: FUCK YOU, YOU KNOW I MEANT DAVE.  
TG: what do you want karkat?  
TG: why don't you listen to dirk for once and not bug me  
TG: im a pretty big deal remember?  
CG: JUST TELL EGBERT TO ANSWER ME!  
TG: pretty sure he is busy with sol hell answer you later karkitty  
CG: GOD YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS HIM!  
  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] --

Dave smacked his face with his hand, getting up from the computer and turning off his laptop. Going over to lay on his bed, he cringed when Dirk's phone went off, he knew that ringtone. It always made him cringe.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
TT: Oh fuck no.  
GT: Well then. Cut off before i even get a chance to say hi.  
TT: How may I help you, Jake?  
GT: I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sunday.  
TT: I don't think that's a good idea.  
GT: Why?  
TT: Because you hate me.  
GT: Cheese and crackers im inviting you to hang out and i still hate you.  
GT: Good to know i guess!  
TT: For fuck's sake. Fine, I'll hang out Sunday.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgathasTerror [GT] --

Dirk groaned, moving to flop into Dave's bed. "Kill me now, please my knight in shining armor." He buried his face into Dave's chest and huffed.

It was just as bad, if not worse than Dave expected. "While I will not kill you, what is wrong my prince?" Dave didn't even know if this shit was ironic or not, but he knew they did it to try to be.

"Jake wants to hang out with me Sunday."

Dave was silent. He knew that Dirk still cared for Jake. He knew that, and he also knew that Dirk wasn't exactly willing to give Dave up. But the knot in his chest was there regardless.

"I agreed. To shut him up..."

"I thought Sunday was our day."

"Apparently we have to skip this one." Dirk frowned, taking Dave's hand and kissing it before holding onto it tightly. "I'm so sorry, Dave." His eyes closed as he relaxed into his matesprit.

"It's alright. We Striders are big deals. Can't always stay at home. So I guess I'm without you tomorrow and Sunday. Woe is me, how will I ever survive?" Dave teased. He was glad it was good news from Jake's sudden message. Maybe Dirk's mood would improve from having Jake back in a positive way.

Dave looked up at his ceiling through his shades and he felt his hand squeezing Dirk's, his heart was beating faster and harder than he had wanted. Dirk could tell that something was bothering his brother, his matesprit. Dirk had moved to prop himself on his elbows. Letting out a low sigh, he moved to hover over Dave, removing his shades from his face so that the knight below him could see through the gateway. Leaning down a bit, he whispered against Dave's lips, a hint of a smile resting on his lips. "No matter what, you are my matesprit Dave. Jake had his chance, hell, Jane even had hers. Now it's yours, and I was blind to not see that the greatest thing for me was in front of my eyes the whole time." He then pressed a kiss, this one to Dave's lips, as he pinned the knight down. The prince was in his element when it came to Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk starts using cat puns after Nep "puts" the cat ears on his head. Nep and Dirk are best fronds! Not meowrails though. At least unless I random decide to change from my pale OTP for Nep.


	6. Hope Is Fleeting

"Jake English!" Jade could be heard yelling to her brother from outside his room. Oh darn, she did not sound like she was in a good mood either. This was so unlike her. Getting up from his computer chair, he opened the door and sighed.

"Jade, if you must galavant around, why must you do it in dog tier?" He had to admit, he loved her little dog ears, moreso now than he did when she was being mind controlled like Jane. He shuddered at the thought. That was not a memory he really wanted to keep bringing up. Crocker Tier Jane and Grimbark Jade had scared the living shit right out of him. Especially Crocker Tier Jane. What with her trying to force Jake into a marriage and having a bizillon kids.

"Unlike some people, I can't turn off my dog tier completely. I merged with Jadesprite when I hit god tier, remember?"

"I'm still confused about how Becquerel managed to come back when he was a sprite though."

"I've explained it so many times Jake. Geeeeeeeez, you are so much like John it's kind of scary actually." Jade rolled her eyes as she moved to grab Jake's arm. "Speaking of Bec, it's your turn to feed him."

"Fizzle sticks!" He hated feeding Bec, the damn dog was far too hard to feed. First Guardian and all. This sucked. "Jade, you have the space powers, you would have so much more ease with this."

"Better start working that hope magic then, Jake." Oh snap, seems like Jade wasn't taking his shit today. Did she see GCat today or something? Sighing, Jake merely nodded before going to grab one of his guns and the food from Jade.

Jade sighed heavily and leaned on the door jam, waiting for Jake to get back from feeding Bec.

The Page headed out of his house, wary for where that crazy dog might pop up from. Sighing, he looked through his captchalogue to see if he could find something that would lure the beast out of his hiding space. He managed to find the stupid Betty Crocker toy mouse that Jane gave him when she snapped out of it. Maybe GCat could be of help, except for the fact that Bec would probably chase the damn cat instead of stay long enough for him to eat his meal. Yeah, he had tried GCat before. Worst idea ever.

Instead, Jake tried calling out, hesitantly, for Becquerel. Before he could even get the B out of his mouth, he was pounced by the dreaded barkbeast.

"Bec! No, down, stop trying to lick me!" He cried out, he hated when Bec licked him. It always left him feeling weird and lightheaded. Which was likely due to the fact that they fed him radioactive steaks all the freaking time. But it seemed to be the only way he would even touch them.

When Becquerel finally let Jake sit up, he used the steaks he had captchalogued to give them to the dog. Bec chased after them after they went flying. Wait what the hell, why did they get sent flying instead of just falling on the ground like normal. Whatever, at least he was fed and now he could head back to the house. Groaning, he pushed himself up off the ground, noticing that now his shorts were dirty. "Damn it, Bec!" He huffed out before running back towards home.

Getting to his room, he blinked when he saw Jade was still there. "I would have thought you would have left by now. Didn't you have an appointment with Her Imperial Condescension?" Jake rolled his eyes as he watched his sister, who then followed him into his room.

"Fef had to cancel, apparently things got out of hand in the castle." Jade seemed distraught at the fact. "So I need someone to entertain me."

"Karkat."

"No. He wants John."

"Dave."

"Busy with Dirk."

"Aradia?"

"I like her and all, but I think she would probably hang around you more than chill with me, being your matesprit and all." Jade chided.

"Well aren't you hard to please tonight, Dog princess." Jake sighed out. He knew she hated being called that, but she spent so much time with Feferi, she seemed like she was taking up royalty qualities more than the qualities of someone who was supposed to obey. Must have been nice to be the Condesce's pet.

"Can you fault me? No one really seems to want to talk to me lately." Jade huffed out.

"What about Nep---"

"Jesus Jake! Do you want me to hurt the poor girl?? She's cat-like! I'm a dog!" Jade practically screamed.

"Down girl."

And Jade sat down. Oh my God, that never got old.

"What about Gamzee?"

"What about him?"

"You always call on him. Are you two having a fight?"

"No."

"Then call him?"

"Why can't you just hang out with me?"

"Because... Aradia's heading over..." Oops.

"Of course... fine, I'll invite Gamz over."

Jake blushed a bit before Jade turned to leave the room, heading to her own room. He still didn't know what, if any, quadrant Jade and Gamzee were in. Jade refused to tell him, and she forbade Gamzee from telling him. Oh well.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] --  
  
GG: hey gamzee!!!  
TC: wHaT'S CrAcK A LaCkInG, MoThErFuCkEr? :o)  
GG: not much! would you like to come over??? :D  
TC: sUrE, LiTtLe mAmA ;o)  
GG: yay!!! :D  
TC: YoU WaNt mE To cOmE OvEr nOw?  
GG: yes!!!  
TC: bE OvEr sOoN ThEn mOtHeRfUcKeR  
  
\-- terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] --  
  
GG: kay!!! <3

Jade let out a little squeal of joy. To be completely honest, she liked the way the Gamzee made her feel. She was started to feel a bit neglected by Feferi. She seemed to be so much more into her kismesis and Tavros than her. She was thinking of calling off her matespritship with Fef... which hurt her to think about.

It had been only a few minutes since Jade left his room and Jake was starting to wonder where Aradia was. Frowning, he laid on his bed and waited for her to message him or knock on his window. She seemed to like to fly around her preference seeming to be in her god tier outfit all the time. All of a sudden his phone went off and blinked. It wasn't Aradia, no, it was... oh for fuck's sake. What did she want?

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling golgothasTerror [GT] --  
  
AG: Helloooooooo Jaaaaaaaake. :::;)  
GT: Hello vriska...  
AG: You don't seem to 8e happy to hear from me.  
AG: What is your deal, Jake????????  
GT: Having a bad day vrisk.  
AG: How 8ad could it 8e now that you have me to talk to????????  
GT: I dont know.  
AG: Jaaaaaaaake!!!!!!!! I am offended!!!!!!!! >::::(  
GT: Sorry.  
AG: And here I thought we were friends!!!!!!!!  
GT: We are!  
GT: Fiddle sticks im really sorry vriska.  
AG: I guess I can forgive you this time. ::::)  
GT: That was a quick change of heart.  
AG: What can I say???????? I would h8 to make you cry for upsetting me.  
GT: ...  
  
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] --  
  
AG: Fine!!!!!!!! I didn't want to talk to you either!!!!!!!! Thems the 8r8ks!!!!!!!! >::::(

Ugh! Why did talking to her always make him feel worse? This sucked. He just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend, who was late. She was supposed to be here an hour ago. Groaning, he flopped onto his stomach before finally deciding to talk to someone who seemed to always know how to get him in a better mood, and wasn't Aradia. However, then he remembered the pendant. The one to call his sprite. He had later found out that Erisolsprite was the product of doomed timeline versions of Eridan and Sollux, which made sense? Not really, but it explained how Sollux, Eridan, and Erisolsprite all existed in the same timeline he figured.

When Erisolsprite appeared, he didn't look all to pleased. It had been some time since he had actually needed to talk to his sprite. It wasn't long after the game ended that he found out that the sprites could be called outside the game. This was pleasant news to Jake of course, he viewed Erisol to be one of his best friends since his prototyping.

"wwhat iin the actual fuck do you wwant?" So fucking unamused. He even gave Jake his daily bird flipping. Though it wasn't exactly daily anymore since he wasn't obligated to see Jake all the god damn time. Much to his relief. Though the fact that the sprites were still subjected to being called at any point. Sighing, the sprite was just getting to having an interesting conversation with Davesprite for the first fucking time ever.

"I need some cheering up before Aradia gets here." He moved to sit up on his bed, his eyes falling on the sprite floating on the other side of the room.

"go fuck yourself jake there is no wway iim helpiing you wwiith aa." Erisol's arms crossed over his chest, he was pretty sure that if Jake really had a problem, he wouldn't be the first person Jake talked to.

Jake couldn't help but to laugh, the sprite always seemed to amuse him, not matter how repugnant the other thought he was. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes half closed. "Why do you always call her aa?"

"because halfa me iis iinfatuated wwiith dualiity." The sprite's eyes rolled behind his glasses, which of course Jake was oblivious to.

Shaking his head, Jake still didn't understand. Though he figured that it made sense. Leaning back, he only barely noticed when Erisol left. He never was a very talkative guy, and he never seemed to really like being around Jake. Jake still liked him.

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling golgathasTerror [GT] --  
  
GT: Aradia! Hello!  
AA: hello jake!  
AA: how are you today?  
GT: Lonely and waiting for my special gal.  
GT: *double pistols and a wink*  
AA: heh!  
AA: i have some bad news though  
GT: Oh no!  
AA: i cant come over today im so sorry!!!  
GT: Nooooooooooo! :(  
GT: I was so looking forward to seeing you.  
AA: im sorry! ill make it up to you!  
GT: You dont have to you.  
AA: im going to anyway  
  
\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling golgothasTerror [GT] --  
  
GT: Damn it aradia.

Groaning, he flopped back on the bed. This sucked. Aradia had been so busy with everything it was hard enough to see her as it was. Gripping at his hair, he let out a disgruntled growl when he started hearing giggling and shit from Jade's room. He should have hung out with her when he had the chance. At least then he wouldn't be such a loser with no one to hang out with.

His eyes looked at the ceiling, Dirk was busy with Dave, John apparently was busy with Sollux, according to Jade. Jane and Roxy were probably hanging out as per usual. Sigh, this was lame. Maybe he'd get lucky and Karkat would want to hang out. Rose didn't seem to ever not be busy, clearly he gave up on her long ago.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
  
GT: Hello karkat.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ENGLISH?  
GT: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out.  
CG: DID YOU GET DITCHED AGAIN?  
GT: No. I just thought you would want to hang out.  
CG: WHICH MEANS YOU WERE. BUT WHATEVER, I SUPPOSED I CAN ENTERTAIN YOUR SORRY ASS.  
GT: See you soon.  
  
\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

Jake let out a low sigh. This was going to be an eventful evening. So, to be completely clear, Karkat and Jake didn't share any quadrants. They did however like to explore the human concept of friends with benefits. However, he was pretty sure that they would not get anywhere near that point. At least not in tonight's encounter. They both seemed to be far too agitated for that.

Luckily for Jake, Karkat's hive wasn't very far from his and Jade's. So any time they wanted to hang out, it was pretty easy. More often than not, it was at Karkat's place though. Seeing as dog tier enhanced Jade's hearing she liked to barge in.

Soon, Jake came to the realization that both Karkat and Gamzee would be here. Shit. What if they were more gravitated to their moirails than the person who invited them. Hopefully that won't be the case. He just really wanted attention and apparently Karkat was the only one willing to give it to him. Man this sucked, having to resort to his friend with benefits for attention. This felt like a new low for Jake. And yet, the fact that Karkat was here send trills through his body.

Slinking out of his room, he started heading in the direction of the ruckus. His eyes widened when he suddenly found himself on the floor, looking at a pissed off Karkat, who is also on the floor. "Fucking hell, English. Watch where the fuck you are going!" Jake merely blinking a bit before he pulled himself back to his feet, falling on top of Karkat, and laughing. He then moved to press his lips to Karkat's.

When he finally parted from the troll, he pulled them both up and smirked. "Thanks for coming over, Karkat."

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty sure that I didn't explain how Bec comes back from sprite, I'm hoping to do that eventually. But right now it's my precious little secret. :3


	7. Heated Knight

"Don't whatever me, Karkat. You know you like hanging out with me." Jake grinned. Okay, maybe that was an over exaggeration. They didn't really hang out too often. Their matesprits had dominated most of their time lately. Though it seemed like Aradia was more gravitating to someone else now. Which was quite depressing for Jake.

Suddenly, there was a honk that came from Jade's room, followed by a giggle. Shit.

"Was that... was that Gamz?" Karkat looked in the direction of the sounds.

"Yeah..."

"God damn it. Fuck this shit." Karkat got up, reaching for Jake's shirt and pulling him up. "We're going to my hive."

Jake blinked for a moment, he was actually completely surprised that Karkat didn't want to see his moirail. He wanted to say something, he really did. But he was far too dumbfounded to even start trying to put his thoughts to words. So instead? Well, he just nodded as he was pulled around by Karkat.

"Fuck why are there so many stairs in your place?"

"We have transportalizers you know..."

"Don't care. You either have one or the other, or live in a one floor house." Karkat was much more ornery than normal. Oh right. He was supposed to have a hate date with John tonight. Clearly that wasn't happening if Jake was able to monopolize Karkat's time. He wondered what happened.

He came to a sudden stop, which with Karkat tugging him was a big mistake since he almost fell onto his face.

"What the actual fuck, English?" Was all Karkat could manage before he felt his back being pressed against the wall. His lips were stolen by the page once more, the knight at a complete loss. His eyes slowly shut though, his hands gripping onto the other's sleeves as he got lost in the kiss. Well, he thought they were going to his hive. To be completely honest, he had thought they were just going to be hanging out. But hey. The angry little troll was not against getting sex either. He needed that almost as much.

When he pulled away, Jake whispered against Karkat's lips. "If we do go to your hive, my knight, I will do anything you want for the rest of the weekend."

Nope. That was too much Jake. You are an asshole. But fuck if Karkat could pass that shit up. Grinning, he pulled the human after him until he was at the door, greeted by none other than... god damn it.

Becquerel was growling at Karkat as he tried to pull Jake out of the house.

"Bec, down. I'm willingly going with Karkat, besides. Jade's doing worse upstairs." Bec's ears perked up and he growled skulking up the stairs.

Karkat merely blinked. "I can't believe you sent him after Jade." But they were already out of the house and heading to Karkat's hive, regardless. Jake couldn't help but to laugh. His eyes practically lit up as he was pulled along, before he moved to take Karkat's hand. Catching up to him, Jake pulled Karkat to a stop just before they got to the hive.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

"Nothing. But do we have to rush inside?" Jake replied, smiling a bit. He liked to enjoy his time with Karkat, but the troll always seemed to rush things. He wanted to try to avoid that this time.

"I suppose that we don't have to..." His eyes fell to the ground, he was always confused about why the human wanted to spend more time with him than he should have. They were just friends, that occasionally fucked. It wasn't like they had to spend time with each other. At least that was the way that Karkat saw things, since everything that had gone on since he lost his first matesprit. The world seemed to make less and less sense everyday. Jake never seemed to help either.

Reaching his hand up, Jake smiled as he rested his hand on Karkat's cheek. He could feel the heat that was beginning to pool under his hand from Karkat. It was always cute when Karkat blushed like he was now. "You okay?"

All of a sudden, Jake was caught off guard. It seemed that only Dirk and Karkat were able to do this.

Karkat was purring. He seemed so angry before and now, now he was purring and leaning into Jake's hand. "I'm fine. It's weird to concede, but I always seem to feel at ease with you, English."

Jake blinked. He was stunned at the words that came from the troll. His hand moved up, weaving through Karkat's hair, his head leaning onto the trolls. "Careful. That's sounding dangerously flushed." He grinned and laughed, pressing a kiss to the troll's lips.

The purring ceased and growling started. That was a sore subject right now. Oops.

"Shut up, English. Unless you want to go back home."

"No. I'm good." Jake suddenly got defensive.

There was a sudden pull at his shirt, an angry faced little troll looking up at him. Well, there went Karkat's good mood it seemed. Guess Jake had to fix his wrong. Shit. That was always so much harder than it sounded. C'est la vie, Jake supposed. He should have known better than to be saying things like that to Karkat when they were having a moment. Those were so very rare.

Jake's eyes looked up at the troll, a slight grin on his lips. "How about we go inside. Remember, I'm yours to command my knight."

Karkat seemed to perk back up at that, it was almost like he had forgotten. This made the page laugh a little. Though the laugh was cut short, his lips were captured by the knight, a gasp escaped into the kiss. The page's back was pressed firmly against the side of Karkat's hive, the troll's hands pinning Jake's. Mumbling against his lips, Karkat was grinning. "Who says we need to go inside? I'm in command, remember?" Karkat nipped at the human's lips, his candy red eyes looking into Jake's forest green ones.

Jake couldn't help but to suck in his breath at the bite. He loved whenever Karkat bit him, wherever he was bitten. The trolls was like magic, since he seemed to be the only one who could solicit such reactions from him. "Ahh... K... Karkat... biting isn't fair!" He was blushing profusely, and now not only was he being bitten, but now Karkat's hands were exploring his body. The two of them had been sleeping together for three years now, and they knew everything about each other's bodies. However, from day one, it seemed like Karkat knew Jake's body, which confused the human when he finally thought about it.

Karkat then proceeded to lick slowly along Jake's neck, a slight purr leaving the troll. He was enjoying the way that Jake was struggling to regain use of his arms. Biting the other's neck, he managed to finally coax the beautiful sound that is Jake English moaning from that tight lipped trap. The sound was so rewarding, as was seeing the way that Jake's cheeks seemed to grow increasingly red. Jake was precious, and it was overwhelming to Karkat at times.

Jake hated the way that Karkat seemed to love torturing him. The biting, the licking, each and every sensual touch. Nothing seemed to dull the ache, or the desire that he had for the troll. He hated to admit, but from time to time, he cursed the fact that they were only friends with benefits. Sometimes it made things awkward, because it was painfully obvious that they cared for each other a lot. The fact that throughout the entire three years they'd been doing this, they had matesprits. Though lately, you were both questioning this fact.

"Karkat... please... more, I want more..." Jake pleaded, his head leaning back on the construction of the hive. He had no idea how much he missed being touched by his blood knight, it had been a couple months. He figured that it was supposed to be no big deal, because really they were supposed to just be friends. He was pulling for the freedom of one hand again, instead managing to intertwine Karkat's fingers with his.

The troll was grinning into the crook of the page's neck, his pointed tongue licking slowly. He liked being able to have Jake this way. He allowed Jake to have one hand, in order to guide his own hand up his page's shirt, dragging his claws lightly down English's chest. Jake had used his hand to guide Karkat's lips back to his, kissing him deeply and knotting his fingers in the trolls hair, dangerously close to one of Karkat's horns. The troll was hyper-aware of that, but too immersed in the kiss, the moan that entered it and the sweet taste of his lover.

This time it was Jake's turn to bite, pulling Karkat's lip and sucking on it. This was far too much for him, he wanted the foreplay to be over. However, he had told Karkat that he was in command, meaning this would probably last a while. It was nice though, that unlike Jake's other lovers, Karkat actually knew how to take it to the point where it was excruciating, but you didn't feel as if you would combust. It took time, and a lot of patience, something he was surprised Karkat had if he were to be completely honest.

A tug at his shirt pulled Jake from his thoughts. Karkat was still smirking. He was mumbling something that Jake hadn't quite heard. It was far too difficult over his thoughts and the sound of his own moans.

"I asked if someone was a little impatient tonight."

"More than a little. A... ah... fuck Kar... please...."

He was begging, he was leaning into the troll. Hell, he was even trying to grind against Karkat. He needed his troll, he needed to feel himself be immersed in their passion again. He missed his knight. His... except that Karkat wasn't his. Karkat would never be his. And this made Jake's heart sink.

Karkat let out a low growl. Jake was in his head again, it was painstakingly obvious because his whole body seemed to tense up. Which meant he wasn't thinking about what he was doing to the human. "Get _OUT_ of your head right now, or I will stop." His claws were digging into Jake's chest and hand out of frustration. There was blood drawn, which unfortunately seemed to be one of the only ways to bring him back to his senses.

Jake whines and writhes from the feeling of the troll's claws piercing his skin. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry old bean!" Jake looked pitifully at Karkat, silently begging for mercy.

"What did I say about calling me that?!"

"Well shucks! It slipped because you hurt me! He was now glaring at the troll. Karkat should have known by now how the hell hurting him caused him to react.

Karkat was growling again, his lips crashing into Jake's, he wanted the page to just shut up! His hand slipped down the human's torso, his thumb hooking on Jake's pants, giving them a light tug. It was amazing how no matter the situation the two of them were in, their lips seems to always mold together perfectly. They could be trying to kill each other, which did happen at one point, it would not change this undisputable fact.

Jake was trying to grind into Karkat's hand again, and failing, as he kissed the troll back hard. Between kisses he thinks he hears Jake muttering something. Though he can't catch it, which frustrates him, he is far to occupied to care too much. His hands are now busied with trying to undo the page's pants. Which causes another growl to leave him, this one angrier, since Jake stiffens. He looks to Jake, his eyes violent from all the interruptions. "What now, English?"

"Are... are you really trying to fuck me outside... in broad daylight?!?" He sounds nervous, and Karkat's frustration levels exceed past healthy limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> Not really. I'm just weird in my breakdowns. Hopefully I will get chapter 8 up faster, since I'm less busy with work and my other fic ideas.


	8. Page of Dope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID I WANTED CHAPTER EIGHT UP FASTER BUT LIFE ENDED UP IN THE WAY! I'm sorry. That really was a cliffhanger from chapter seven.

"I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted to you. Maybe you should have set limitations before we left." Karkat kept sounding more and more pissed about the way Jake was acting. He was about fucking ready to send the human back home. He needed a distraction, not an irritation.

Jake was biting his lip, though his hands were gripping onto the troll's shirt. His eyes fell to the ground for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "I guess you just caught me off guard, because normally you drag me inside." He lifted his eyes to look at Karkat, they were maddeningly cute in how he was looking at the troll.

Karkat needed to backtrack a moment, he could feel himself melting like he always did with Jake. Gritting his teeth, he glared at the human, his eyes closing for a moment before he finally decided to tug at Jake, pulling him closer. "We're going inside, we need to have a chat. Then I'll have my way with you. No ifs ands or buts about it." He growled out his words, he wasn't usually willing to just talk when all he wanted was a fuck. However, he kind of did need to talk, because he was avoiding Jake for a while over something he should have just admitted in the first place.

Jake nodded, even though he really didn't have much of a choice. He was being pulled towards the door to Karkat's hive by the collar of his shirt. His emerald eyes were watching the mutant blood closely. Karkat worried him, quite often really. Sighing, he let out a groan when he was pulled through the door, ending up hitting the doorjamb. There was little to no hesitation from Karkat even when he heard the pained sound from Jake. Damn this short tempered troll was fixated on something important if he wasn't going to acknowledge his worry for Jake.

Thankfully, Karkat lived alone. Things would have been hella awkward for them if anything else was the case. Not that either of them really fucking cared either way, things always found a way to be awkward. Especially on Karkat's end. How was it supposed to be easy for the troll to keep up the façade of being okay with only being friends with benefits? Jake had grown on him in a way even his former matesprit hadn't been able to. Karkat had known for a while that he was painfully flushed for English, almost to the point where it was impossible to be around the human.

When they finally stopped, Jake was forced onto the couch, his eyes looking up at the troll as he paced. Well then, English, what would you do here? His friend, the knight he had sold his soul to this weekend, was on edge. He had no idea what was suddenly bothering Karkat, so he was becoming increasingly more worried. What if he said the one thing that Jake couldn't bear to hear. What if he said...

"As you know we haven't talked much the past two months, or really it's been about six since we had anything to do with each other that wasn't sex."

"I know, I've been wondering about that..." Jake stated, the pain in his voice was audible. There was a visible cringe from Karkat.

"My flushed quadrant is empty. You have Aradia, so I didn't want to bother you about it."

Jake's eyes widened, he was staring right at Karkat. Why? He thought that Karkat and Terezi had been happy? What was going on that he now was without his matesprit.

Karkat could see all the questions from the look on Jake's face. "Terezi lost interest. She saw something it took me a long time to realize. So she made the choice for me before I even knew of it. I was hurt and confused when it happened, so I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to drown it out with sex."

"What did she see?"

"She saw I was beginning to wax scarlet for someone else?"

"Who?"

"You. That's why I started avoiding you completely when I realized it."

Jake was stunned into silence. Karkat was flushed for him? Karkat lost his matesprit because of him. He hadn't even realized that he had started tearing up until Karkat was kneeling down in front of him. "I'm so sorry Karkat... I never meant to be trouble for you..." He was sniffling, his hands balled into fists in his lap.

"Jake... you aren't trouble. Why are you taking this so hard?"

"You lost Terezi because of me. I still have my matesprit, and yet..."

"Yet?"

"All I've wanted is to have you to myself. I didn't want to keep doing this friends with benefits thing. I wanted more. I just didn't want to ruin what we had." The tears were falling, his forest eyes closed tight as he was gripping onto his shorts. Why was he able to so freely admit this now? He was so tight lipped about it, he had Aradia, he had Karkat in a way. But now Karkat didn't have Terezi. How was this fair to him that Jake was able to say this now and not before? It wasn't.

Karkat couldn't help but to take a step back. Jake... Jake was admitting flushed feelings for him. "Jake... what about Aradia?"

It pained him to ask that question, but he managed to do it regardless.

Jake had noticed the way the troll had been trying to cover the pain in the question. ”I don’t think she is as into the quadrant anymore, and I know I’m not. If you ask me, I think she is into Equius again, that fickle woman.” Jake sighed out as he looked to the ground. He still felt like shit that he hadn’t been able to tell Karkat before he knew Terezi was out of the picture.

Karkat could tell that something else was bothering Jake, they knew each other pretty well at this point. ”What else is bothering you, English?”

”I guess I just feel like the biggest idiot for not being able to tell you how I felt before I found out about Terezi. I feel like I’m not being fair to you.”

”Because pretty much ignoring you for six months other than to sleep with you is totally fair to you.” Karkat was shaking his head in disbelief. This kid was something else completely.

Jake managed to laugh though. ”I suppose you have a point there, Karkat.” He finally managed to look up to Karkat, and smiled a little. ”I guess, I still am bothered by the fact that I don’t want to hurt Aradia if I’m wrong though.” He frowned again.

”Wouldn’t you rather know than speculate? I mean, you should follow what your blood pusher tells you but I don’t want to make this hard on you.”

”I suppose you are right. Do you mind if I message her before we continue this chat? I think I would feel better about the whole situation knowing the truth from everyone.”

”Go ahead.” He said as he rested his hand on Jake’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop broke, and writing on my phone is far too tedious. So yay for finally updating something. :P
> 
> If you want to see where I post my work on tumblr, check out [dstridesandkarkles-ao3](http://dstridesandkarkles-ao3.tumblr.com) and to just check out my randomness, feel free to check out my main blog, [dstridesandkarkles](http://dstridesandkarkles.tumblr.com).


End file.
